Face
Formerly an actor, Face is a Cenobite with a large collection of human faces that he staples onto his own head. Ever the thespian, he now runs the Grand Theater in Hell where he shows public torment. Doomed to never know the immortality of his precious silver screen, this diabolic 'Actor-with-a-capital-A'. Instead found a small degree of fame In the role of a serial killer before accepting the position of resident thespian In the ranks of the Cenobites. Now his deathlessness is insured, although the only thing silver about it is the gleam of the instruments with which he peels back the flesh from around his victims' skulls. Masks of comedy and tragedy for every part to be played-the emphasis, understandably, on the tragedy. No method acting here; unless you count driving the inch-long staples in just so, to hold the skin of the faces in place. Getting into character isn't so much emotion as it is conforming his own countenance to the flaking constraints of stretched-to-fit dermis and epidermis. Face only appears in the comic series but is one of the most heavily featured Cenobites in the entire collection. History 1922 Lon Chaney was once an actor famous for his realistic-looking masks. One night however he just couldn't figure out how to give himself the right mask for his role as Fagin in Oliver Twist. Despondent, Chanley wandered through the city the night before the performance, hoping to find inspiration for his mask. Just when he felt all hope was lost, he caught a glimpse of a man with the perfect face for Fagin. Chanley followed the man in the hope of studying his face in greater detail to make his mask. After the man went into a mannequin store however, there was a soundless explosion of light, and Chanley found the man lying dead on the ground with his face cut off and held up by a mannequin. In his desperation, Chaney took the face and used it as his mask for Fagin. His performance in Oliver Twist would become one of his most renowned yet. 1923 Chaney's next role was the lead in a production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He traveled to London and visited a freak show in order to find the perfect, misshapen face he'd need for Quasimodo. When he found someone with the face he needed, he killed him, made it look like an accident, and stole the man's face after he'd been buried. Filled with pride after his performance, Chaney proposed to the love of his life, only to find she was in love with another man. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Chaney was determined to make that man's face his next mask for his role as The Phantom of the Opera. He kidnapped the man and poured sulfuric acid on his face in order to make it hideous enough to be the Phantom. Before he could take the man's face however, the police arrived to apprehend Chaney. Chaney escaped however, as he was then taken by Pinhead to be remade into a Cenobite. And so Lon Chaney became Face, the skinless Cenobite who wears people's faces as masks. 1989 Face is summoned by the Lament Configuration after which he used Brian Rhodes to capture souls and bring them to Face where he would watch Brian torture the souls with a scalpel before Face brought them to Hell. Soon after Maureen Endicot struck a deal with Face to bring in crowds of people from the new Disneyland to him. Face agreed and he watched Maureen torture Brian with much pleasure. 1991 While preparing for a show, Face was summoned by Flagellum. Face was the second cenobite to be summoned as part of the Vasa Iniquitatus to ensure order survives, he was assigned Leo Shabel. A woman named Lisa Ann solves the Heart of Elegance puzzle, and is taken over by Face. Face, as Lisa, kissed Leo Shabel and gave him $10,000.00 to keep the Street Haven, a homeless shelter located near Hell street, open. As Lisa, Face told Leo to wish for whatever he wanted, as Hell wants Leo to create order in the streets. Face later decides to try and figure out what it is that will keep Leo happy, so he possessed Lisa Ann again to try and seduce Leo into finding out more about him. Face's mission was a success as he found out Leo's past, but the mission failed when digging into Leo's past sparked his insanity and he killed Lisa. Face wondered how high Leo's aims were, and Lisa Ann tries to warn Leo of Face before she dies. When Face returned to Hell, Flagellum warned him that he was going too far with Leo. Flagellum believed the situation could still be saved and she re-animated Lisa's corpse. When Leo next met Lisa, he ripped off her face to reveal Face who then left Lisa's body to confront Leo. Leo then ripped off Face's mask to see the true culprit behind all of this madness, but was driven even further to insanity when he saw his own face. Leo ran off in terror and killed a homeless man, and Face thought that Leo had just given him "one hell of a show". Unknown Year in the Future At the Crystal Precipice, which holds the Crystalline Souls, Face watches over them as the Crystalline Souls are his friends. Face watched the Crystal Precipice to see which astronaut would solve it and release the trapped souls. Ernest, an astronaut, made it and he became a servent to Face, the price was that Face had to take an ounce of his flesh before giving him Andrea, another astronaut and Ernests love interest, as a reward. Barry, yet another astronaut, came looking for her so Face had to kill her quickly. Meanwhile the final astronaut, Felice, was who Ernest wanted to replace Andrea but when he approached her, she tore apart Ernest's face. Ernest shot at her but instead shot one of the Crystalline Souls. Face then took him to Hell to be remade into a Cenobite pet. Face was one of the many cenobites who had volunteered to travel back in time to find Pinhead when he fell back in time into his past incarnations of himself. Description Face is a rather old cenobite who wears a leather suit. He has no skin and wears peoples' faces that he attached to his own face to use as masks. Face has a large collection of human faces, which he wears only for aesthetic purposes. He also wears the skin of hands as gloves. He claims to have a face for every occasion. Trivia *Flagellum thinks of Face as a thespian for his failure. *He is an obvious reference to Lon Chaney who was an actor who played the Hunchback Of Notre Dame and the Phantom Of The Opera. Appearances *''Clive Barker's Book of the Damned: A Hellraiser Companion'' #2 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #1, "The Warm Red" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser''' #3, "The Crystal Precipice" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #4, "To Prepare A Face" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part One, Call to Arms'' #7 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part Two - Haven on Hell Street'' #8 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part Eight - Command Performance'' #11 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part Fourteen - Breakdown in Red'' #14 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part Sixteen - The Kold Red'' #15 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser - Devil's Brigade: Part Seventeen - Hell Hath No Fury'' #16 *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #17, "The Harrowing: Part One - Taste the Darkness" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #20, "The Last Laugh" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser Masterpieces'' (Boom! Studios) #1, 5, 8, 12 *''Pinhead'' (Marvel Comics) #1-4 Category:Cenobites Category:Hellraiser Category:Males